Coppélia
by KeyofHeart
Summary: Astaga, ia dijodohkan? Kurosaki Ichigo adalah seorang artis! Seorang penyanyi! Seorang musisi! Seharusnya perjodohan macam ini hanya terjadi di perusahaan besar, bukan dunia entertainment! Apalagi... ia sudah terlanjur menyukai seseorang.


Coppélia

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

_Petite_ adalah Bahasa Perancis yang artinya mungil.

_Oyaji _adalah Bahasa Jepang yang artinya ayah.

_Aria_ dalam opera adalah nyanyian tunggal.

T_essitura _ ditujukan untuk menggambarkan perkisaran pitch di dalam bagian musik.

_Gute Arbeit adalah _Bahasa Jerman yang artinya kerja bagus.

* * *

><p>Apakah kau pernah mendengar nama Coppélia? Nama ini sangat terkenal di dunia balet, kisahnya sering diceritakan kepada ballerina-ballerina kecil sebelum mereka tidur. Cerita ini dimulai saat seorang lelaki tampan bernama Franz bertunangan dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Swandila. Sayangnya, Franz tertarik kepada gadis lain… gadis itu adalah Coppélia. Setiap hari, Franz akan memandangi Coppélia dari kejauhan… mengagumi kecantikan gadis itu. Franz yang merasa ia jatuh hati kepada Coppélia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Swandila. Terkejut mendengar kabar itu, Swandila dan teman-temannya berusaha untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Coppélia yang misterius ini, oh, betapa terkejutnya Swandila bahwa Coppélia hanyalah sebuah boneka! Ia adalah salah satu karya yang dibuat oleh Doktor Coppelius!<p>

Ketika semuanya terbongkar, Franz dan Swandila akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Ah, itu adalah cerita singkat tentang Coppélia, tapi… cerita ini bukanlah sebuah cerita balet klasik, cerita ini tentang dua orang yang sangat kau kenal…

XXX

_**Kuchiki Rukia in Gaynor Minden New York**_

**Menurut Gillian Murphy di New York Times, Kuchiki Rukia adalah penari yang berhasil membuktikan bahwa **_**'practice makes perfect.'**_** Tinggi badan Rukia yang kurang mendukung sering dikritik oleh orang banyak, namun tariannya yang memukau selalu membuat mereka diam seribu bahasa. **_**"The petite, expansive, lovely dancer whose radiance is elucidated by sensitive musical phrasing," **_**Puji kritikus, Anna Kisselgoff. **

"Kau tahu betapa _gay_ nya dirimu saat ini?" Suara lelaki berambut merah itu mengejutkan Ichigo, namun Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya dan mendesah, "Atas dasar apa kau menghinaku begitu Renji?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu hanya tertawa, kemudian dalam hitungan detik ia sudah menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, "Hei, menurutmu lelaki normal mana yang akan membaca majalah balet?" Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dan menepis lengan sahabatnya itu, "Ada banyak lelaki yang menghormati dunia seni."

Kali ini tawa Renji semakin keras, kemudian ia merebut majalah balet itu dari tangan Ichigo. "Kau suka gadis ini kan?" Jari telunjuk Renji menyentuh gambar seorang penari balet. Postur tubuh gadis itu mungil, namun ekspresi wajahnya begitu menawan... Rambut hitamnya diikat dengan sempurna, dan tubuhnya terlihat begitu ringan saat meloncat. Penari balet ini tidak cantik, tapi tidak buruk.

_"Not bad..." _Puji Renji.

Dengan satu hentakan Ichigo menarik majalah itu dari Renji, kemudian tanpa segan ia langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah. Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu Renji hanya tersenyum jahil, "Hee, katanya kau menghargai seni, tapi kok dibuang dengan kasar begitu?"

Ichigo memandang sahabatnya itu dengan kesal, kontes tatap-menatap itu terus berlanjut sampai iPhone Ichigo bergetar. "Halo? Apa maksudmu aku harus jumpa pers? Apa? Kenapa _oyaji_ bisa ada disini? Hei, jawab aku!"

Renji yang sejak tadi tertawa jadi agak serius, "kau kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Kemarin aku dijodohkan, hari ini tiba-tiba ayahku langsung ingin jumpa pers."

Mendengar kabar itu Renji yang tadi mulai serius jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi, "Apa-apaan itu? Artis sepertimu dijodohkan? Penggemarmu bisa pindah ke lain hati!"

"Hei, bisakah kau menjadi teman yang baik dan memberikan _support_ untukku?" Keluh Ichigo.

Renji hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengumut kembali majalah balet yang baru saja dibuang Ichigo. "Begini saja, kau tarik gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia ini... Dan kawin lari, bagaimana? Siapa tahu dia penggemarmu!"

Ichigo hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan menyanggah sahabatnya, "Untuk apa aku ajak gadis ini kawin lari? Tidak usah kawin lari juga kami harus menikah."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Renji kebingungan.

"Kuchiki Rukia... Gadis ini yang dijodohkan denganku, lihat ini."

**Kurosaki Ichigo is trapped in an Arranged Marriage?**

_**Glam or shame?**_

_**You decide.**_

_**E! Mobile inc.**_

Kurosaki Ichigo kemudian mematikan iPhonenya dengan kasar. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi kesialan apa yang ia dapat hingga hidupnya dilanda perjodohan sial begini. Tidak bisakah ayahnya berpikir apa yang akan dibicarakan media nanti? Sial! Ia hidup di abad ke dua puluh satu! Dua puluh satu! Harusnya perjodohan bodoh ini hanya tersisa di perusahaan besar, bukannya dunia entertainment!

"_Wow, bro_," ujar Renji, "tampangmu jangan begitu, _just chill out, will ya?_"

Ichigo kemudian melempar iPhonenya ke tangan Renji, "buatmu saja."

"_What the hell is wrong with you man?_" Teriak Renji, "hei jawab aku! Kau ingin jadi _runaway bride— I mean, runaway groom huh? _Yo! Jangan banting pintu apartemenku! _"_

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia memakai kaca mata hitam dan hoodienya. New York kota kecil bukan? Kita lihat apakah ayahnya bisa menemukannya.

XXX

**New York City**

**3rd Avenue**

**Dylan's Candy Bar**

**08:05 A.M**

Kuchiki Rukia membetulkan kacamata hitam Dolce&Gabbananya dan menghela nafasnya. Dari kanan ke kiri, walau sudah mengenakan kaca mata hitam, permen-permen disekitarnya masih saja terlihat warna-warni. Ia tahu, menjadi penari balet berarti harus menjaga berat badannya, tapi bukan berarti ia harus sekurus tengkorak kan?

Tenang Kuchiki, ia merenung, kau tidak akan ketahuan.

Hup. Satu lollipop sudah mendarat di tangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "Karena ini _sugar-free_ hanya ada 17.5 kalori, dan kurang dari 1g gula."

Tapi… apakah itu akan berpengaruh? Berat tetap saja berat. Kalau ia diomeli instruktur baletnya, pasti kabar itu akan langsung dilaporkan pada kakak laki-lakinya. Dan lagi… menurut riset, _sugar-free_ tidak begitu baik untuk perkembangan otak, dapat memacu sakit jantung, dan diabetes. Ah! Lenyapkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh! Ia hanya butuh makanan manis untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Bukankah ini yang biasa dilakukan teman-temannya?

"_Silyehamnida, jigeum myeotsi imnikka?"_

Kuchiki Rukia masih membatu sampai suara itu kembali terdengar. Bahasa apakah ini? Dilihatnya orang yang berdiri di depannya itu, dan ia dapat melihat wajah asia. Rukia tahu ini bukan Bahasa Mandarin dan yang pasti bukan Bahasa Jepang. Kantoniskah? Ah, tidak mungkin… Jangan-jangan ini Bahasa Korea? Gadis ini terlihat seperti artis korea sih…

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa Bahasa Korea," ucap Rukia dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Mendengar kata-kata Rukia, orang itu malah mengulang lagi pertanyaannya dari awal, kemudian menunjuk pergelangan tangan Rukia, seperti ingin meminta tolong. Apakah ada yang aneh di pergelangan tangan Rukia? Kelihatannya tangannya baik-baik saja.

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud anda," Rukia menunduk, meminta maaf.

Tunggu! Ada lollipop di tangannya… jangan-jangan orang ini tidak mampu membeli lollipop? Um… rasanya tidak mungkin, ini 3rd avenue dan baju orang itu bagus sekali. Atau jangan-jangan ini pertanda bahwa ia tidak boleh membeli lollipop menggiurkan ini? Kejam sekali. Sebelum Rukia dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ada suara lelaki dari belakang yang menggema di telinga Rukia,_ "yeodolsi obun imnida."_

Dengan satu kata itu, gadis tadi jadi tersenyum dan mengucapkan satu kata asing lagi yang terdengar seperti orang yang berterimakasih.

"_Ch'onmaneyo,"_ lelaki itu membalas lagi.

Rukia tidak tahu ia harus berterima kasih atau berpura-pura tidak tahu orang itu baru saja membantunya. Pakaian orang ini benar-benar terlihat seperti penjahat— seperti _stalker_. Kacamata hitam yang terlalu besar menutupi wajahnya, jaket hoodie hitam menutupi rambutnya, dan suaranya sedikit… dibuat-buat.

"Terima kasih," akhirnya keluar dari mulut Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula orang itu kasihan sekali sudah menunjuk-nunjuk jammu tapi kau tidak sadar ia sedang bertanya 'sekarang jam berapa'" katanya.

Hinaankah? Lebih baik Rukia berterimakasih lagi dan segera membayar lollipopnya.

"Hei," panggil orang itu lagi, "kau… apa aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat?"

_Stalker!_ Ia benar-benar _stalker_ bukan?

"Mungkin di _China Town_, disana banyak orang asia," ucap Rukia singkat, kemudian ia mulai melangkah menuju kasir. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak peduli lagi tentang lollipop dan berat badan. Ia hanya ingin pergi. Pergi dari orang aneh ini.

"Aku tidak pernah ke China Town," jawabnya singkat, "aku pernah melihatmu dimana ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Rukia, nadanya sudah seperti orang yang kesal.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" teriak seorang gadis dari balik kounter permen.

Tuhan, ini bohong kan? Namanya baru diteriakan keras-keras di depan _stalker_ gila dan yang meneriakannya adalah instruktur baletnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan selain melemparkan lollipop tadi ke wajah si _stalker_ dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

XXX

Kau pasti bercanda kan? Diantara 19.1 juta manusia di New York ia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini? Malah gadis itu lebih pendek dari yang ia kira... Dimana wajahnya harus ditaruh kalau ia benar-benar menikahi gadis itu? Dan lagi… masa putri dari perusahaan Kuchiki tidak bisa berbahasa Korea? Gadis itu bodoh atau memang tidak pernah dididik kalau-kalau kakak laki-lakinya itu meninggal dunia? Tapi... Gadis itu tidak jelek. Yah, setelah dilihat baik-baik, ia terlihat lebih manis tanpa riasan wajah yang berlebihan.

Ichigo kemudian menaikan volume _headphone_nya, memilih stasiun radio favoritnya, dan hanya bisa berharap suara_ gadis itu_ dapat memperbaiki harinya yang buruk.

**This is BBC 3 and we're back. Young opera singer, C****oppélia ****Friedmann will start our day with her Opera Aria,**_** "**__**Der Hölle Rache"**_

_**Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,  
>Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!<strong>_

Suara gadis itu membawa senyum tipis di wajah Ichigo. _Aria_ ini berkisar antara dua oktaf, dari F4 sampai F6 dan ini membutuhkan _tessitura_ yang sangat tinggi. Soprano professional sekali pun akan kesulitan membawakan _aria_ ini. Hebat sekali… Memang penanyi pop seperti Ichigo tidak ada apa-apanya dengan soprano seperti gadis ini. _Power_ yang kuat, _pitch_ yang tepat, pembawaan perasaan yang menyentuh… Ichigo memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

Terkadang ia penasaran, seperti apa wajah gadis itu. Entah apakah Google sebegitu tidak tertariknya pada Opera sampai-sampai foto gadis itu tidak pernah ia temukan di dalam _website _mana pun.

"_Gotcha!_" teriak seseorang dari belakang, "Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti ke Dylan's Candy Bar!"

"Renji?" Ichigo membalikan badannya, menemukan sahabatnya sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau ini! Benar-benar membuat orang susah!" suara teriakan Renji lebih terdengar seperti terompet rusak, kelihatannya ia benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya.

"Kau habis lari-larian?" Ichigo jadi prihatin.

Suara nafas Renji yang memburu kemudian berhenti dan ia mulai marah-marah, "Kau tahu kan kau harus pergi ke Plaza Hotel besok?"

Ichigo membelakkan matanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau lupa iPhonemu ada disini?" Renji melempar iPhone Ichigo.

Sambil menangkap iPhone miliknya Ichigo hanya bisa mengeluh, "Haruskah aku pergi?"

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus pergi?"

Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum puas, Renji memang sahabatnya.

"Kau harus hati-hati, katanya ayahmu sudah mengirim banyak orang untuk mencarimu," bisik Renji, "kalau kau ingin lolos… aku punya dua pilihan."

"Sebutkan," perintah Ichigo.

"Satu," katanya, "kau bisa kabur dari New York, tapi… resikonya cepat atau lambat penggemarmu pasti akan menemukanmu."

"Kau bilang ada pilihan kedua," sahut Ichigo.

"Pilihan kedua," lanjutnya, "kau bisa mengacaukan pertunanganmu sendiri, bilang kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada wanita lain… dan resikonya ayahmu akan kehilangan koneksi dengan Keluarga Kuchiki."

"Renji," panggil Ichigo, "kau tahu gadis yang bernama Coppélia Friedmann?"

XXX

"**Ini adalah Plaza Hotel dan pertunangan Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia akan segera dilaksanakan disini! Malam ini juga! Gaun biru tua mewah yang dikenakan Kuchiki adalah rancangan John Galliano untuk Christian Dior. Kulitnya yang porselen seakan-akan seperti dibungkus oleh es dengan gaun itu. **_**We love her! **_**Kurosaki Ichigo di lain pihak, mengenakan tuxedo hitam Giorgio Armani yang formal. **_**Do we love this couple? At least we can love their sense of fashion, I'm**__**Giuliana**__** Rancic and you're watching E!"**_

"Aku tidak suka padamu," seakan-akan diucapkan blak-blakan dari senyum palsu Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo tidak bisa membalas apa-apa selain tersenyum lega. Paling tidak gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi… melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin, gadis ini kelihatannya tidak sadar kalau Ichigo adalah lelaki yang ia temui di toko permen itu…

"Kelihatannya kita pernah bertemu," Ichigo berbisik pelan, terus terang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia harus menunduk sedikit hanya karena ia ingin membisikan sesuatu ke telinga orang lain.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya," jawab Rukia perlahan, "mungkin kita pernah bertemu, tapi maafkan saya karena tidak mengingatnya."

_Apa gadis ini berkepribadian ganda?_

"Yo, kau tidak ingin memakai China Town lagi?" ujar Ichigo, "atau kau sudah merasa bersalah karena tiba-tiba melempar lollipop ke muka orang?"

Ichigo tersenyum senang, kelihatannya gadis itu sudah mulai mengingat… kalau tidak, gadis itu tidak mungkin membiarkan mulutnya terbuka selama itu.

"Kau_ stalker _yang waktu itu?" Pertanyaan Rukia itu membuat Ichigo jadi sakit hati. Masa ia diingat sebagai _stalker_?

"Nona kecil," Ichigo menyanggah, "bukannya aku ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi ada jutaan wanita yang ingin berada di posisimu sekarang."

Kurosaki Ichigo dapat bersumpah ia mendengar gadis itu tertawa. Tertawa! Berani sekali bocah kecil ini menertawakkannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu kecewa Kurosaki," permintaan maaf itu lebih mirip dengan sindiran.

Entah angin apa yang datang saat itu, tapi Kurosaki Ichigo langsung meraih tangan gadis itu dan menciumnya.

Klik!

Jutaan kamera sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Ichigo yakin gambar ini pasti akan masuk ke cover majalah atau paling tidak masuk ke dalam _trending topic_ di twitter. Hm, tidak apa, ini akan membuat Ichigo jadi semakin dibicarakan, dan gadis ini... Ekspresi kagetnya itu lumayan juga untuk dikenang.

"Kurosaki," senyum palsu gadis itu datang lagi, "aku tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiranmu," balas Ichigo, "kemarin kau terlihat begitu bodoh, namun hari ini kau terlihat begitu pintar."

Kuchiki Rukia hanya mengangguk, kemudian ia menatap kerumunan dengan dingin. Ada sesuatu dari gadis ini yang berbeda, begitu berbeda sehingga membuat dirinya semakin penasaran dengan gadis ini.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Tanya Ichigo, "apakah kau tahu kalau aku adalah Kurosaki Ichigo yang singlenya masuk ke billboard chart dan konsernya sudah sampai ke seluruh dunia?"

"Aku tahu," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Menurutmu, aku itu artis yang seperti apa?"

"Menurutku, kau... tidak bisa bernyanyi."

Apa? Apa yang baru keluar dari mulut gadis itu? Kurosaki Ichigo... Tidak bisa bernyanyi?

"Apakah aku boleh marah?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Silahkan," balas Rukia tenang.

Kurosaki Ichigo hanya dapat mengepal tangannya, kemudian ia menantang gadis itu, "kau... Bisa bernyanyi?"

"Ya," balas Rukia, "aku bisa."

"Nyanyikan _Der Hölle Rache _untukku."

"Asalkan kau mau menjadi pianis yang baik dan mengiringiku bernyanyi," tantang Rukia.

XXX

Jemari Ichigo mulai lemas, tapi ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kuncinya D dan saat intro dimulai, paling tidak gadis itu akan tahu diri. Ichigo ingin tahu betapa hebatnya gadis itu sampai-sampai berani berbicara seperti itu kepada Ichigo.

_**Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,**_

Apa-apaan ini! Suara gadis ini... Jelek sekali.

_**Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!**_

Ah! Nafasnya tidak kuat! Temponya kacau!

Treng! Piano Ichigo jadi kacau, kemudian ia baru sadar apa yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan. Rukia memang bukan penyanyi, Rukia adalah Ballerina... Tapi Ichigo, ia adalah penyanyi! Musisi! Artis terkenal! Kalau sampai mengiringi dengan piano saja tidak bisa, ia bisa dicacimaki orang...

"Ada apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia, suara cemasnya benar-benar penuh dengan kebohongan, "kenapa kau berhenti bermain?"

Ichigo turun ke kursi penonton, kemudian ia berteriak dengan hangat, "aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi solo… kau bisa melakukannya untukku kan?"

Di depan banyak orang begini, apakah Kuchiki Rukia bisa mengatakan tidak?

Tidak.

**fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen**,

Ini… suara ini kaku sekali.

**so bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr.**

Tunggu, suaranya jadi semakin lembut, semakin… tepat.

**Verstoßen sei auf ewig,**

"Ichigo!" panggil Renji, "Coppélia Friedmann itu—"

**verlassen sei auf ewig,**

"Ya, aku tahu. Renji, lebih baik kau segera umumkan pertunanganku dengan Coppélia Friedmann, bukankah kau bilang gadis itu sudah setuju? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Kuchiki Rukia. Kau tahu, ia berhasil mempermalukanku di depan umum."

**zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig**

"Ichigo, yo!" bisik Renji, "ada sedikit masalah."

**alle Bande der Natur**

"Apa maksudmu?"

wenn nicht durch dich Sarastro wird erblassen!

"Um…"

**Hört, Rachegötter, hört der Mutter Schwur!**

Sebelum kedua pria itu dapat berbicara lagi, tepukan tangan sudah menyelimuti ballroom The Plaza dan kamera-kamera yang bersembunyi sudah mulai bekerja lagi.

"_Gute Arbeit_, Coppélia" teriak salah satu penonton, "_Gute Arbeit_,"

"Renji," Ichigo sudah mulai kesal, "bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Coppélia Friedmann adalah Kuchiki Rukia," jelas Renji.

"Apa?"

"Coppélia Friedmann adalah nama Jerman sekaligus nama panggung Rukia di dunia Opera," balas Renji.

"Mungkin kita berjodoh?" suara Rukia terdengar dari belakang, "Kurosaki, saya harap kita dapat berbisnis dengan baik."

Pada akhirnya… ia harus menikah dengan Kuchiki Rukia… sial.

XXX

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian._

"_Happy anniversary_," Ichigo tersenyum hangat pada isterinya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur, bunga mawar di tangannya dan gitar akustik sudah ada di pangkuannya.

"Aku masih mau tidur Ichigo," protes Rukia.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau tidur lagi Rukia," pinta Ichigo, "aku benar-benar lebih mencintaimu saat kau bangun dan terpesona mendengarkanku bermain gitar."

"Hm, lebih baik kau katakan itu saat kita pertama kali bertemu," sindir Rukia.

"_Daddy_!" teriak seorang anak gadis dari balik pintu, "_mommy!_"

"Ada apa gadis kecil?" Ichigo meletakkan gitarnya kemudian menggendong gadis itu dengan hangat.

"Ibu guruku menyuruhku mengarang tentang bagaimana ayah dan ibu pertama kali bertemu."

Ichigo memandang Rukia, kemudian ia membaringkan anaknya di atas tempat tidur.

"Rukia, aku boleh berbohong kan?"

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN

Thank you for reading! Soal Fades Away, akan dilanjutkan setelah temanku yang lebih tahu soal Molekuler gastronomi pulang dengan selamat. Benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan, saran atau yang kurang jelas di kotak review! ^^ terimakasih.


End file.
